Love Alone is Worth the Fight
by KaiTheSmolBean
Summary: Blaze girl who is obsessed with videogames. She faces tough things in her life, but then she discovers something. Read this story to find out how her life will change... possibly forever.
1. chapter 1

(A/N): sorry for making everyone wait. I've just been dealing with a lot of weird crazy stuff in my life, and I haven't been able to update anything. I am really sorry, and I hope you guys can forgive me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story I am about to write (re-write.)

(WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME TRIGGERING MOMENTS SUCH AS CUTTING AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. READER'S DISGRESSIONS IS ADVISED.)  
Chapter one:  
Today was a normal day for me...I guess...ok...I lied. Today was horrible. I never thought it would be this bad. I sat in my room crying for about half an hour..,well, I tend to exaggerate. I decided to just sit in my room and play a few games on my computer for about an hour or so to burn out some steam. I had to calm myself down sometimes. I didn't always know how, but I've learned things over the past few years.

(My computer freaked out, and now I have no clue how to fix this big gap XD)

I guessed Minecraft would help my problems fade. My mom works two jobs, and my dad doesn't work at all. He's at home getting an online college education to get a new job. His old one gave him a messed up back. I was stuck with him a little more now that it was summer time, and school is out for me. I hated school so much. There were too many bullies and mean people. Some of my friends would occasionally fight, and on the last day, my friends fought...just great!

I almost lost my cool, because I don't always see my mom. She's either in bed or at work. Half of the time when she was awake, she would be mad at me, and she would get angry, throw a fit, or sit there acting like a hormonal Minecraft was more of a pastime for me. I played it for hours and hours each day, and it seemed to help me more with my stress issues. Everything would go wrong and every bad thing would cause me to have a break-down. I've learned to deal with it as I got older, but I still have a lot of problems calming myself down.

Minecraft was a great game, because it was an escape from all of my problems. The (Favorite mob) was my favorite monster/mob. I would always put on my headphones and play while listening to my favorite music. I played it often, because I got really stressed often. I was just always stressed or upset about the smallest things. My parents would freak out about it and say that I needed help. I had been caught cutting myself or talking about suicide. I say it was nothing major, but my mom wanted to send me to a mental hospital. To be honest, threatening to take me to a creepy hospital would kill my sanity. I absolutely hate hospitals.

I am always really hard on myself, and that doesn't make my life easier. My mom says I'm always just sorry for myself, and I need to get a life. I just expect better things put of myself when I fail, and I feel like my mother doesn't understand that. Sometimes things got really serious or out of hand. I've talked about running away to my friends, and one of them told me that I could live with them, but their parents aren't any better. I just told them that if I ever got kicked out that I could live in Walmart or something. That one was a joke.

It didn't always take long for me to get over bad things. Sometimes it felt completely impossible. I always felt like I was a very forgiving person, and I forget a lot of things. I try to be a nice person and forgive, because that's how I was raised. I was raised to forgive and forget. I was taught by a friend once to forgive but never forget. That's hard, because I forget basically everything in my mind. It's like my mind is clearing it's history everyday. It makes me mad when I can't remember the easy things like why I entered a certain room, or what was that song I've heard a million times, but I forgot the name of it.

Small things like that would lead me to crying and my mom's yelling. Yelling from anybody used to always make me cry. I've learned to hold it in, but it's very hard since I'm very sensitive. If a person yells at me I won't talk t them. I look down and stare at the ground, trying not to cry. I hate the roughness of people's voices when they yell at someone. My mother yelled at my (sibling) and it made me upset, so I started crying. My mom got mad at me, and she started yelling at me. These things make my life hard, and I feel like it isn't easy to live.

Hey guys! Kai is here!  
Well I finally finished the first chapter to this story. Wow...878 words. My usual intros are shorter, because intros are supposed to be short.. But yaknow, I still did it! usually my chapters have a minimum of 1,000 words since I came back from school. Beforehand on my other stories, I probably updated about three paragraphs, so I feel like I've changed things up a lot. I am 13 now, and things are a lot bigger in my story history. I will try to set goals and make a schedule for updates, but for now...I'm just gonna go my own way and update what I want.  
I hope you guys like this, and I hope you continue to read it.  
Thank you guys,

Kai


	2. Chapter 2 John

Today was the worst day this year. I just want to get rid of everything and leave this house. I don't want to put up with any of this crap anymore. I am tired of dealing with family and lies. I sat in my room at my computer as I turned it on. I grabbed my notebook and started sketching a few pictures and some ideas for some stories. As my computer turned on, I looked over at the clock. It was getting late, but I decided to stay up anyways. My parents never really cared how long I stayed up during the summer. I always slept in late until about 12:00 PM.

The computer finally turned all the way on. I smiled as I saw the cube-shaped icon appear on the screen of my computer. I clicked it to see that there was an update available. I wondered what they would put on minecraft now. I had gotten all the recent updates and mobs, and I got a little suspicious. I ignored the feeling and clicked the 'update button.' The startup of the update took almost a half an hour, and it made me a little upset. I continued to wait as the update took at least two hours.

I was starting to lose my head as I got up from my bed. I got up to walk over to my computer desk as I felt really dizzy. I started to lose consience and lose sight. Falling over, I hit the floor hard with a thud. It felt like hours that I have been on the floor.

My eyelids slowly lifted as my vision was still blurry. I coughed a bit and blinked. My eyes focused, and suddenly realized that I'm not home. I'm not on Earth either. I sat up breathing heavily, the blood rushing to my head causing me to fall ober again. It took me a while to get back up, but when I did I screamed.

I noticed that everything was block-shaped, and I was in the world of Minecraft. I also noticed that it was dark. I shot up to my feet and fumbled around, getting used to walking again. It was hard, but I started to get faster. I knew that if I got any slower, I would be shot or something. I ran until I could run no more. My breath raced almost as fast as my heart.

I stopped behind a tree and leaned my head onto the tree. I couldn't think, but I didn't want to either. A person like me shouldn't be here, and I really didn't want to be here. A small pair of red orbs shot at me, and I turned around to meet with them. The figure got closer and closer. I couldn't tell by sight, but by hearing. I was scared, because I had no clue what it was.

I wanted to run, but I couldn't move. I was too weak for my legs to take me anywhere. The green creature made a hissing noise, and I knew exactly what it was. I closed my eyes, knowing it was over. The green figure did explode, launching me into another tree. The last thing I saw was the stars in the sky through the trees as I blacked out slowly.

Morning struck, and I slowly woke up. It took a moment before everything had hit me. I stayed sitting agains the tree as I slowly started to cry. I felt a seering pain in my back when I tried to move. Things were so unclear, and I needed answers to the questions that invaded my mind. 'Why am I her?' 'When will I get out of this place,?' And 'Are there anymore players around?'

I waited for an hour, watching the animals pass. I saw a pack of wolves pass by and look at me. One of the wolves was distant from the pack. It looked at me with it's sharp eyes as it stood completely motionless. The other wolves were leaving it behind. It was as though they had never cared about a human being there, and they were leaving one of their members behind.

The small beast slowly approached me. I was frightened that the wolf had thought of me as food. The wolf slowly sniffed me, and realized that I had picked up a bone and stored it in my inventory from last night. I handed rhe wolf the bone, and it looked up at me with its clear, gentle eyes. I raised my hand slowly to its muzzle as it sniffed my hand. It licked my hand slowly.

I realized that the dog was large in size, and its fur was dark. I used knowledge and remembered that male wolves were big in size. I smiled at him, and I stroked his fur. I was slowly loosing consience again, but the wolf took notice. The wolf ordered me to wrap my arm around his neck, so I did. He started to drag me along. I had no clue where he was taking me, but I had to put all the trust I had in that wolf. Blackout...again.

It was a few hours before I woke up, the wolf sat there beside me licking my arm. I smiled at him, and I realized that the wolf had taken us to a small cave. He slowly got up and looked me in the eye. I could see the happiness in his expression. He ran right outside the cave. I paniced, because he had left me alone, and I couldn't move. I was frightened that he had left me for good.

Then I saw a tall man with shredded clothes and messy hair walk into the cave. He walked closer to me, and I started to squirm. I didn't know who this man was and what he wanted from me. I was also wondering where the wolf had went. I whipmered. He stopped and sighed looking me in the eye.

"Please don't be frightened!"

I had a feeling that I had seen those eyes. Then I realized what was happening.

"But you were a-..."

"I know..."

I had a mental facepalm moment, thinking about how stupid I was being.

"I-I'm sorry..." I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly.

"It's alright...ummm.."

"Oh...right...my name is (Y/N)"

"Oh, that's a nice name for a lovely human like you. My name's John."

I smiled. That name reminded me of my cousin, John. He was always picking on my brother, and he saw me as a partner in crime. I miss him a lot, because we stopped seeing eachother, because he's older and has a big job.

"I like that name!"

"Thanks!" He smiled.

"Oh, and thank you for saving me." I said looking down.

"Hey, it's absolutely no problem at all. I knew you'd need some help." His smile grew bigger. His gaze was caught with mine for a while. It lasted longer than it should have. We blushed and chuckled nervously. He left the cave once more, but he came back quicker as a wolf again.

He had something that made me smile. His personality was kind and gentle, just like his soft eyes. He walked over and curled next to me. I smiled and pet him slowly. He slowly closed his eyes as he started to fall asleep. I began to doze off aswell, and I ended up falling asleep. It had been a great half a day spent with a new friend.

It got colder as the night continued, and I started shivering. Nothing and no one was awake except for a few wandering mobs. I was out cold, but John couldn't close his eyes. He sighed and looked over at me to notice I was shivering. He slowly crept over and he layed beside me, letting his soft fur warm me up. I smiled because of how soft the fur was. It was like a big soft blanket. He saw the big smile and he blushed.

For the rest of the night John stayed beside me. He didn't sleep. He was awake and aware of all his surroundings. He didn't want Y/N to get hurt. No, he liked me too much to let me in harm's way. Suddenly he saw a spider crawl through the cave. He growled and barked at the spider as he saw more and more come into view.

He sighed as he changed into a human and picked me up. He ran out of the cave carrying me, wrapped in his arms. I was still asleep and had no clue there were a pack of spiders chasing John and I. John couldn't carry me any longer, so he woke me up and told me to run.

I had no clue what was happening until I turned around to see a huge pack of spiders chasing after us. John took his wolf form and ran in front of me to lead me to safety. I couldn't run as fast, and I lost speed. I became trapped, and I stood there hopeless. The spiders crawled closer to me, so I closed my eyes. I knew this was it. All of me would be gone after this.

I saw John in the distance whimpering, trying to fight off all the spiders. I started to shed a tear. Then everything stopped. A spider that wasn't the biggest of the group stepped up and hissed at all the others. The other spiders tilted their heads. The spider hissed again, and all the spiders ran off back to their cave except that one spider. It stared into my eyes for a few long seconds, and then he turned around to leave. I was speechless.

John ran over to me quickly in human form.

"Are you okay Y/N?!!"

I slowly nodded, not looking away from where the spiders had left. John looked concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine..." I shook it off and looked at him with a reasuring smile. The rest of the night was odd. We slept up in a tree. I felt safer up here. Even though I knew spiders could climb, I knew John would be able to save me. We slept peacefully the rest of the night.


End file.
